Not applicable.
This invention generally relates to sleeves, and more particularly, to sleeves used to wrap floral groupings or flower pots containing floral groupings and/or mediums containing floral groupings, and methods of using same. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,979 and 5,493,809 and pending U.S. Ser. No. 09/189,033 disclose subject matter which may be relevant to the invention contemplated and claimed herein and each is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.